


Shit, I forgot to ask you.

by raefill



Series: snk tumblr memes and drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, eren doesnt let him, levi tries to be a grump, literally just a load of fluff, super cheesy and fluffy the entire way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raefill/pseuds/raefill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What colour should I wear to prom?”</p><p>“What?” Levi asks absently, more focused on the math homework Eren has been helping him with than Eren’s prom problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit, I forgot to ask you.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by vangohing 's post on tumblr : my best friend just called me to ask what color he should wear to prom and I was like “um?? idk??” and he was goes “well we have to match, so like what color is ur dress??” but he never asked me to go so I was kinda confused so I told him “hey, yeah since when are we going to prom?” and the line goes silent for a bit and he very quietly whispers “shit. I forgot to ask u”

“What colour should I wear to prom?”

“What?” Levi asks absently, more focused on the math homework Eren has been helping him with than Eren’s prom problems.

“Well what colour are you wearing? We have to match, right?” Eren mumbles, Levi can just picture how he’s thinking out loud with that stupid pout on his face before his brain comes to a grinding halt. Prom? Levi isn’t even in Eren’s year, he’s the year below, they don’t even go to the same school. He’s not going to prom. He wasn’t asked. Is Eren asking? 

“Uhm, since when are we going to prom?” Levi manages, listening to the cogs in Eren’s brain turn as he mulls over Levi’s words.

“Shit,” He mumbles quietly. “I forgot to ask you,” Levi just sits in silence for a moment.

“Ere-”

“Are you busy?”

“No,” 

“Okay, I’ll be over in a bit, stay put,” Eren hangs up, leaving Levi with unfinished homework and a warmth in his chest that’s become familiar since Eren stumbled into his life. He can feel a smile tugging at his lips, which he covers with his hand as he presses the phone to his chest with the other. What an idiot. 

He doesn’t mean to sit like that for the ten minutes it takes Eren to drive over. He hears Eren’s  _ “Good evening, Mrs Ackerman,” _ clearly before he’s stomping up the stairs. Levi has just enough sense left to turn his desk chair towards the door, which Eren throws open dramatically. He’s thrown his nicest blazer over a tank top and sweats, clutching a flower he’s obviously stolen from someone’s garden with a smile as bright as the sun plastered on across his face.

“Levi, will you go to prom with me?” He exclaims loudly, earning a gasp from his mother downstairs. Levi can’t hold it anymore, feels it creeping up his throat and aching in his gut. He breaks into a loud peal of laughter, closes his eyes and covers his face entirely. “O-oi!” Eren squeaks. “Don’t laugh at me!” 

“I-I’m not,” Levi manages to squeeze out between giggles.

“Yes you are!” Eren accuses, kneeling down in front of Levi’s chair and shoving the flower into his face. “Take this you ungrateful piece of shit,” he says petulantly. Levi manages to calm himself to the odd hiccup of laughter, takes the flower and stares at Eren’s flushed cheeks, sheepish smile and beautiful green eyes.

“You’re such an idiot,” Levi accuses with a smile, tactfully ignoring his mother peeking through the door. 

“But will you go to prom with this idiot?” Eren asks, seemingly beaming with confidence but Levi sees the way he nervously licks his lips. He’s pretty sure his heart has turned against him because it’s bashing against his rib cage so hard he can hear it in his ears. Since when did he ever think something as cheesy as prom is romantic?

“Yeah, I’ll go to prom with you,” he concedes defeat, watching Eren’s eyes widen further than he thought was actually possible. 

“Really? I thought you’d say prom is stupid,”

“Prom is stupid,” Levi spits viciously, looks of to the side and pulls himself together. He tries to shrug nonchalantly. “Doesn’t mean I’d say no,” it’s Eren’s turn to laugh. Levi feels those long arms wrap around his waist, pulling him into a warm hug. 

“Stop acting grumpy and kiss me,” Eren says quietly, nudging at Levi’s chin with his nose until he turns his head. Let’s Eren kiss him, lips meeting gently and falling into a rhythm born of familiarity. Levi’s heart doesn’t stop pounding and he clings to Eren’s lapels to ground himself. He feels dizzy, like he’s tripped and gets to watch as he falls to the floor in slow motion. Eren breaks the kiss after what feels like hours but must’ve only been seconds. It’s not enough. Levi feels the words escape his mouth more than he’s hears them. It’s the first time he’s said it, isn’t sure why he chose this moment. Probably because he feels like he has vertigo. Eren gives a happy laugh, nods and squeezes Levi’s waist.

“I know. I love you too,”

 

* * *

 

 

  
The photos his mother posted on facebook are plastered all over his newsfeed the next day. One of them is mid-kiss, Levi is holding the giant daisy and clinging to Eren like his life depends on it. Eren has a hand tangled in the back of Levi’s hair. He doesn’t even remember that. 

He’ll deny saving it as the wallpaper on his phone for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Rae.


End file.
